


Of romances past...

by Thomas_Eastwood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Engagement, Bromance, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Shiro is gay af, Voltron paladins as family, coming home, platonic shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Eastwood/pseuds/Thomas_Eastwood
Summary: They are coming home, and Shiro is nervous and not exactly for the upcoming battle. Allura’s been down and having Shiro back is the only piece of happiness in her life, that’s why she goes looking for him in the middle of the night while everyone’s sleeping. And they talk...





	Of romances past...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my second fan fiction ever and I’m super excited about the Shiro announcement so this will probably be super messy and crappy. Just an idea in my head that I need to get out while I still got the energy to do it.

Being a princess sucks big time most of the time; especially when one needs to assimilate the fact that you’re not actually the last of your race and your people has been opressed by your ex-almost boyfriend and still you need to keep yourself together and somehow gather the strength to save the universe. Again. 

It’s safe to say Allura wasn’t at her best and no one could actually blame her. But also, she wasn’t sure whom she could confide in or even if she should. She knew it wasn’t healthy to bottle up all of her emotions but also, everyone was dealing with a lot on their plates already. For instance, Keith somehow grew 2 years and now he’s changed and seems so mature and calm but still he hasn’t recovered from the shell shock of Shiro’s clone or Shiro’s death (and brought to life once again). Or Lance, who had been so fucking supportive of her even after she dismissed him and his advice just because she though he was being petty and jealous. (She really needed to apologize to him for that). And that is without taking into account all of her team, who collectively had so much issues that they could make any therapist weep in desperation.

Allura sighed as she picked herself up from the sleeping bag she was previously lying on accepting the fact that sleep would not come to her that night. She looked at her team sleeping in their own bags surrounding the bonfire that had been put out several hours ago and noticed that Shiro was gone. For a moment she panicked, because seriously if she had to lose him once again she would die, but relaxed when she saw him resting against the paws of the Black Lion. It made sense for him to feel safer there, after all, Black had saved him and their souls were intertwined for more than a year.

She made enough noise for him to know she was approaching him and he immediately relaxed further into Black’s paws.

”Hey” he uttered softly while giving her a tired smile. “Couldn’t sleep?”

”I honestly don’t know how I am going to ever sleep again to be honest“ she responded in the same soft voice.

”I used to think that too” he confided ”but eventually exhaustion beats you”

”I presume that was meant as a joke, but actually it’s disturbing Shiro” she chastised “what’s got you so down lately? I figured you’d be thrilled about being alive again and you know, finally going home.”

”I am very happy for being alive, and grateful for this new opportunity princess. But going back to Earth... I guess I don’t really know if I should be happy about going back”

Allura didn’t say anything at that. She had never seen Shiro look so raw and open, not even after going on that Galra ship where he had his nervous breakdown. He looked like a man who is sure that he has no home to go back to, and it broke her heart. Shiro was everyone’s model of strength and resilience and Allura hated seeing him so broken, so she did the only thing that felt right and she sat next to him and guided his head into her lap. He relaxed and went without protest, almost started purring when she lightly started to stroke his hair.

”I’m sorry princess, I’m being selfish. Lance told me about what happened with Lotor. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to support you, we have always led the team together and you shouldn’t have had to deal with everything alone after what that bastard did to you” Shiro muttered angrily, not moving from his position on Allura’s lap.

“Actually, that’s completely on me” Allura said. “I failed to recognize you had been supplanted by a clone and I also failed to recognize that he was using me. But not only that, I wasn’t there for my team who obviously needed me because I was too busy making google eyes at a mass murderer.” Allura paused a bit, trying to get her emotions under control. Her next words were uttered very softly, almost like a whisper and Shiro had to actually struggle a bit to understand her words. 

“You know the worst part? I actually liked him, I fell in love with him. And I miss him.”

Shiro took the hand that was petting his hair and intertwined his fingers with hers. They had been very close since the beginning of their relationship, but he knew that she was confiding in him with something deeply close to her heart and he wanted to show his support just by letting her know he was there for her.

”You know, I have learned that we don’t get to decide who we fall in love with. When I was a cadet at the Garrison, there was this guy, his name was Adam and he was an idiot. He had two left feet and no chill at all, he didn’t have the ability to understand a joke, and while we never directly butted heads, somehow out of a silent agreement we did everything to keep out of each other’s paths. Time passed and we became roommates so things became awkward really fast. We fought about everything, you name it: laundry, general neatness of the room, who had first turn at the shower... and it came a time when the only way we communicated was through arguments.” Shiro paused smiling fondly at the memories

”Adam is the most infuriating person I’ve ever met and I met Keith as a teenager Allura.” She had to really control herself not to cackle at that.

”And one day, I had enough of him. We were having the ugliest argument ever, I was so mad for him being so messy and he called me a control freak... and then we were kissing. I don’t actually know who started it but it doesn’t matter. It was wild, and so freeing. We started hanging out more, and actually talking things out and making rules so we stopped yelling at each other so much. After a couple of years, I proposed.”

”Why haven’t I heard about this before Shiro? Sounds like you were happy.” Allura was intrigued, Shiro was usually very secretive and kind of brooding. That was why she wasn’t very surprised when she realized him and Keith were that close. It was hard for her to imagine her friend being so careless and free. 

“It ended before I left for the Kerberos mission.” He didn’t offer more details and Allura didn’t press.

”Zarkon was a regular presence in my life when I was a little girl,” she said seriously “so was Honerva. My dad loved him as one loves a brother. They were kin spirits, they understood each other. I always envied them, because I didn’t have someone who I could be that close to, but Coran always promised that I would one day find someone who would get me. And when Zarkon betrayed my father... now I understand how he felt I think. It’s like finding something you’ve been searching all your life only to find that it’s poisonous for you. Maybe I should have learned from what happened with our parents.”

Shiro slowly sat up and straightened himself. He cupped Allura’s head in both of his hands and stared directly into her eyes, trying to imprint so much meaning to each of his words.

”It was not your fault Allura. You are not wrong for loving or trusting. It was crazily brave of you to put yourself out there and be vulnerable enough to fall in love with someone you had doubts over. You are so brave and I’m so proud of you. And your dad would be too.”

Allura was crying. She buried her head in Shiro’s shoulder and sobbed as quietly as she could, mindful not to wake the others up. He held her tightly and let her cry her eyes out while tears streamed down his own face. 

“Turns out even the leaders of the mighty Coallition are vulnerable to romantic drama” he half-joked.

She didn’t reply, just buried herself further in his arms. Shiro sometimes forgot that behind her wise eyes and her fierce determination, she was just a sixteen years old girl, and it broke his heart that she had to carry so much weight over her shoulders. 

“It’s very understandable that you fell in love with him, you know. He is your match in almost every way, smart, cunning, resourceful, and with warm eyes. And he saw in you an equal, it would have been unthinkable of it ending any other way princess. And I don’t know, maybe he’ll come around and I could shovel talk him properly this time.” Allura snorted into his chest.

”I don’t even know if that is what I want anymore” She was lying to herself and she knew it.

”Whatever you decide princess, I’ll be there with you every step of the way” he conceded.

They didn’t talked for a while, enjoying the night sky and the peace of being surrounded by their team. Hunk was sleeping like a log, snoring loudly, and Pidge was back to back with him, borrowing his body heat. Coran was in a tangle of blankets the furthest from the bonfire, and Keith and Lance were spooning at the paws of the Red lion. The air was fresh and smelled of burned wood and the sweetness of desertic plants. It was so different from the Castle of Lions, but still, there was a kind of safe feeling about bonfires and quiet nature. They could pretend just for a while that there were no problems around them and that the universe wasn’t in a razor’s edge. The two leaders cuddled together enjoying each other’s company. Allura had missed Shiro sorely. His clone was cold and distant with her, not an ounce of warmth in his eyes, even if they had continued being functional on the field. She realized that maybe, she could share what his dad and Zarkon had shared with Shiro, and this time get it right.

“What will you do after we get to Earth?” She asked breaking their silence of a couple of hours. 

“I asked myself that many times over the years” he sighed “but right now, when it is actually a reality, I don’t know for sure”

”If I ever saw Lotor again, I don’t know what I would do either” she sighed in reply.

”Maybe, kiss the hell out of him” they hadn’t heard Keith approaching but the new black paladin seemed long suffering, as if he had been subjected to one of Pidge’s science rants.

”And you Shiro, you are going to apologize to Adam for being a reckless bastard. I’m not going to let you screw that again, and I’ve had my best man speech ready for ages and you’re not taking that away from me.” Shiro laughed at that, looking fondly at his little brother.

”Now that is solved I’m going back to sleep” with that he turned but Allura caught his hand before he could retreat to sleep.

”Thanks Keith”

He sighed and smiled softly to her before leaving them alone again.

Allura watched the night sky and suddenly felt lighter. Maybe being a warrior princess wasn’t so much of a burden if she had her amazing family by her side.


End file.
